The Kiss
by kikizoey
Summary: Amu saw Kukai kiss Utau. Slight Kukai/Utau and Dachi/Iru. But its mainly Kukai/Amu and Dachi/Ran.


Kikizoey: This is my first Kukamu story. Maybe eveing a Ran x Dachi too. one-shot

Amu: What about your other story?

Kikizoey: Still working on it.

Kukai: Heard that Amu we are a couple in this story.

Amu: Um.. Yeah. *blushing mad*

Kikizoey: WARING I haven't finish seeing the anime or manga so I'm making up something if Amu see Kukai kiss Utau.

Amu: Oh what.

Kikizoey: Yup.

Everyone: Kikizoey owns noting just the story not anime or manga.

Kukai: Enjoy. ^.^

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I'm walking home from school. Good thing is Friday. I don't want to go tomrrow. I was taking a anther way to go home and Ran insets on going.

"Hey Amu-chan let's go to the park" said Ran.

"Yeah Amu-chan I want to draw the Sakura trees their spose to bloom today" said Miki.

"Okay" I said. But I realy want to see the Sakura trees too.

"Su is made everyone a cherry cake for today desu" said Su.

"Thats great" I said.

"Amu your radince it good today. Why" ask Dia.

"I don't know" I said. For some reason I'm happy.

We were walking until I heard someone talking so I hide behind a tree. "Utau I want to tell you something" I heard someone said then it hit me it was KUKAI!

"What is it" Utau asks.

My eyes are widdening like I know whats happening but I don't.

"Utau I love you" said Kukai.

"Kukai I don't know what to say but I still love Ikuto but I ho-" Utau started to say but ending up kissig Kukai. KUKAI kiss UTAU!

I don't belive at all. My eyes widing even more. I feel a tear came out my eyes next thing I was crying and ruuning away. Then I left crying under a Sakura tree.

"Its okay Amu-chan it wasn't that bad" said Mik.

Then Ran started to cry. "Why... are... you... crying" I ask between my sobs.

"I... saw... Dachi... kissing... Iru" said Ran doing the same thing.

"Su is sorry this happen" said Su.

"Its... not... your... fault..." me and Ran said.

"Aww its okay" said Miki. Su, and Dia tying to confort us.

* * *

**Ran POVs**

I was with Amu-chan walking and saw Dachi I ran over and said hi but. I saw him with Iru.

"Iru I'm in love with you" said Dachi.

"Dachi but I'm not in love with you. You are just too goddy- goddy. But I ho-" Iru was trying to say but she end up kissing Dachi. DACHI kiss IRU.

My eyes widen the I felt a tear. I started to cry and went with Amu.

We were both crying.

* * *

**Amu & Ran POVs**

'Why why why. WHY! Do i feel like this. Why my hearts hurt so much. Is it I'm in love?' I thought.

* * *

**Kukai POVs**

"Utau I need to tell you something" I said to her my girl.

"What is it" Utau said. She sounded like she singing.

"Utau I love you" I said to my sweet pop star.

"Sorry but I'm still in love with Ikuto. But I ho-" she started to say but I didn't listen I kiss her. She try to strauggle and mive but I didn't budge then I parted away because I heard I heard someone crying. Then she slap me HARD.

"Jerk I was trying to say I want to say. **____****HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS**. But you intrupted" she said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Sorry" I said.

"Its okay just don't do it again but we are friends" she said.

"Okay" I said.

We both put are hands out and shake hands then I pull her in a hug.

"I'm leaving I have work yo do" she said.

"Okay" I said I let her go.

Then she left.

* * *

**Dachi POVs **

"I'm in love with you" I said to my little devil.

"Dachi I'm not in love with you. Your too goddy- goddy. But i ho-" she started to say.

I kiss her. She struggle alot but I didn't budge. Then I heard someone crying. So I departed.

"DACHI WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INLOVE WITH YOU BASTARD! I WAS TRYING TO SAY HOPE BE FRIENDS. JEZS!" she said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Its okay we are friends" she said.

"Yup" we shook hands then pull her in a hug.

"Iru we are leaving" Utau called.

"Bye".

"Bye".

* * *

**Kukai & Dachi POVs **

I ran over where the crying is. It was. AMU AND RAN CRYING. So I walk up to them.

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I stop crying so did Ran. We got up sunddenly Kukai and Dachi came. 'Oh great why did they have to be here' I thought. So we started to run. But they character change fast. Kukai pin me against the tree. I blush.

"Why are trying to runaway" he ask looking a little hurt.

"W-w-w-what do yo mean. I'm not" I tried to do my cool 'n spiecy tone.

"Amu we all know your bad at lying so tell the truth" he said a little angry. He put more pressure on my shoulder."Also why are you crying" he ask.

"No reason its nothing" I said.

"Come on tell me" he said then somehow we fell and was on me sitting and coming closer. I know now I was blushing like mad.

'Oh great what else is happening' I thought. Then I saw well not saw but heard Dachi doing the same thing to Ran. "Please let me go" I said.

"Not until you tell me" he said losing more patince.

"Com-. Look the Sakura Tree is in bloom. Do you want to have cherry pie with us" I ask while blushing.

He losen his grip then let go. "Sure and sorry about that" he said.

"It's okay" I said blushing still remember how scary he was.

Su took out the pie and we ate. "This is delosiocs" he said.

"Thank you desu" she said.

"Now are you going to tell me" he still trying to ask.

"No" I said in my tone blushing a little.

"Then time for your 500 meter dash" he said with a smile.

"Nooooo" I said but without notice he slip a rope around my waist and we ran.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"You really in to catch up" he said.

"But *pants* its *pants* not *pants* my *pants* fault" I said. 'Boy am I tired' I thought. "Bye" I said.

"Bye" he said with sneaky smile. Wired.

* * *

**At Amu's house**

"I'm home" I said. Then I found a note that said:

* * *

Dear Amu-chan

Sorry but we left to see something important. So we brought Ami with us. Please be careful. Food in fridge.

Take care.

Mommy, daddy, and Ami.

P.S. **NO BOYS ALLOWED!

* * *

** 'That so typlcellay.' I thought.

I went up stairs and change and went back stairs.

* * *

**9:00 PM**

I went upstairs since I was tired. Then I saw Kukai.

"What are you doing here" I ask and suprise.

He got up and pin in my bed and said "To finish what I started" he said looking like holding something back.

"I told you I'm not telling" I said blushing darker then my hair.

"Well" he said.

"Get off" I trying to move.

"No"

"Please"

"Tell"

"No"

"Me"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Then I count to three and do something" he grow serous.

"No"

"One"

"No"

"Two"

"No"

"Three times up"

"N-" I try to say but. KUKAI IS KISSING ME.

His lips where firm and gentle. His hand travel to my arm gently touching it and other holding my chin. His touch was warm. I was shock and couldn't move. Then my body started to move by itself. I put my arms his neck and play with his hair. Then he move around my shoulder and got up. I must be new shade of red and pink for a blush.

"What was that for" I ask.

"I... um... I don't know" he said putting hand behind his head. For some reason I couldn't help myself. Heh heh".

"I'm in love with you" said Kukai.

I blush more if possible. "M-me too. I-i love y-you" I said. 'Why did I shutter. STUPID STUPID stupid' I thought.

He got off "Sorry about all that. So this mean we are a couple" he said.

"Yeah and the reason I cry is that I saw you kiss Utau" I finally said.

"Oh so you saw the rejection" he said.

"No" I said.

"Okay".

Then he started to kiss me again with compassion.

* * *

At the end Kukai and me dated so did Ran and Dachi.

Miki with Kiseki.

Su with Kairi's chara.

Utau turn to be adoptive and be with Ikuto.

Rima and Nagihiko.

Nadeshiko is a twin and be with Tadase.

Iru with Yoru.

Temiri with Rythemy.

Yaya with Kairi.

Only pepe and El don't have date because. Pepe think its gross. El didn't like anyone.

* * *

Kikizoey: Sorry mispell and out of charater. Also for the couples.

Amu: *Blushing*

Kukai: I like it.

Kikzoey: Thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
